


You're Hot, Fight Me

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little dumbass drabble thing where Benson gets drunk and tries to fight his hot neighbor but knocks himself out</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Hot, Fight Me

Sometimes he just had to cut loose. Life is hard and he got the shortest end of the stick possible. He slacked off most of his youth doing stupid shit, got stuck in a dead end job with no one to blame but himself, extremely unlucky with dating, and constantly angry every damn day. Life has not been the kindest to Benson but he manages to get through each day somehow. Maybe it’s that fleeting hope that something good might happen the next day?

Whatever it is you can’t blame Benson for going wild on the night before one of his rare day offs. How long he spent at Wing Kingdom downing drinks and eating wings heaven only knows. This is nothing new for him, he does this anytime he gets time to kill. It’s his way of relieving stress and getting some damn happiness in his life for once. Benson isn’t even sure how he made it home in one piece and with his wallet this time around. All he does know is that this really tall guy with white dreadlocks in the apartment hallway right now is surely looking for a fight.

—

Benson groans lowly as sunlight shines down on his face waking him from his wing induced coma. He wants to move but finds that his body aches all over. Benson brushes his fingers over his face and flinches at how much it hurts to even do that much. Whatever happened last night it must have been intense.

“Oh you’re finally awake?” A deep and slightly raspy voice startles him. Benson turns to see nothing but a chiseled dark skinned chest and dark blue jeans. Benson tilts his head back and looks up into the warmest pair of brown eyes to ever exist. The man offers him a soft smile and holds out a cup of coffee. Benson accepts the cup and watches with curiosity as the guy sits down next to him with his own cup in his hand.

“Um.” Benson stutters out feeling very self-conscious right now. How dare this guy be this attractive and this nice? “What happened last night?” he finally manages to force out even though he’s sure the answer will be devastatingly embarrassing.

“Hm? Oh you came home drunk, stared me down for a while, then said ‘I’m angry at how hot you are’, and tried to punch me but you missed and fell backwards down the stairs.”

“Oh my god I am so sorry.” Benson groans as he blushes deeply while hiding his face behind his coffee cup. The man laughs good naturedly and waves a dismissive hand that’s large enough to cover Bensons completely.

“Don’t worry about it no harm was done anyway. I’m Skips by the way.” He introduces himself while holding out his hand.

“Oh right, my name is Benson.” The slightly flustered smaller man replies while shaking Skip’s hand. “Thanks for taking care of me for the night.” The two finish their coffee in a surprisingly content silence. Benson takes this time to inspect that apartment he’s in. It’s similar to his own apartment but with cooler things in it. Benson can see a dream catcher in a different room which he assumes is the bedroom. Weights are in the living room corner next to an amp with a bass guitar plugged in. Seeing that was enough for Benson to get the courage to strike up conversation again.

By the time Skips finishes this wild story about some event from his past involving hot air balloons Benson realizes that it’s already two PM. Deciding that he’s caused enough problems for one day Benson reluctantly tells Skips that he’ll be going back to his own apartment. The bigger man simply nods and goes to grab Benson’s things lying on the kitchen table. He hands them to Benson while they walk to the front door. He opens it and Benson steps out into the hallway. Skips leans slightly against the doorframe and bids the scruffy man goodbye. Before he can close the door Benson suddenly reaches out to stop him.

“I uh live in apartment 1635 by the way so if you ever want to stop by or whatever feel free.” Benson stutters out red face and embarrassed by this spur of the moment invitation. Skips gives him a knowing smile and drawls out a response of “Yeah I think I will sometime” which causes Benson to blush even more. The man quickly makes his retreat back to his own apartment. Skips watches him go with an amused look on his face before gently closing his apartment door.

Who knew he had such interesting neighbors?


End file.
